Question
by Meteor Beat
Summary: One question can make a nightmare in the Fire Nation, specially if the one with the question is Toph. Somewhat part of An Extreme Love. Toko Katara/?... special guest, Azula.


MB: Azula, drop that fireball, please, don't, AZULA! *ducks blue fire* Are you insane!

Azula: Yes I am! What are you doing? Why haven't you finished your work! I'm still waiting for my next calling and you haven't done nothing yet!

MB: I swear I'm working on it! But I want it to be perfect! Alright? Please don't kill me!

Azula: Then work faster! I want to appear in the ending! How can you just leave me forgotten like that! Am I not good enough? Am I not powerful enough? Am I not cute enough for you?

MB: Azula, calm down, no need to use lighting here, please! I have something planned, just simmer down!

Azula: Then get to work! I'll do the disclaimer... writer good for nothing; anyway, now that you saw exactly what happens around this place I can only tell you that he is not the owner of this characters, he only creates new worlds and then forgets to continue writting, I swear I should send him to Mai when she has target practice. Supposedly this was going to be part of the Extreme Love, but he didn't count. What, are you still waiting here? Go on and read, let's see what he did this time.

**34: Question**

"You know, I just don't get it" A certain petite bender said looking into nothing, her legs were dangling from the edge of the bed and her arms were extended in a cross over the soft mattress; the tanned friend of Toph, better known as Sugar Queen turned around from her reflection in the vanity mirror to look at the earthbender slightly curious at what direction the talk would go, with Toph you just had to be prepared for everything.

"Get exactly what Toph?" she asked in her more used maternal voice, the one she usually used with Aang when he had something to talk with her; it wasn't exactly a secret around that Katara told the Avatar that taking care of him for so long felt like she had a son, turning around and walking away Katara didn't exactly see the look of shock the young boy had in his face several years ago but some of them saw that one coming.

"Well, I just don't get it, how in the name of Agni Zuko choose Mai? Why is she his girlfriend?" Toph said sitting up on the bed making one of Katara's eyebrows skyrocket almost to the roof, from where that question came from? She couldn't mean… oh god, this is not going to be good.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Katara almost slapped a hand over her mouth when those words came out, what did she just said?

"You know, that's a very good advice Katara" she said with a big grin in her face, the one that usually meant really big troubles for everyone around her, this was definitely a problem now, and for Zuko.

"Toph, wait!" Katara tried to stop the petite bender but it was too late, she went out running and Katara found herself with her mouth open and one finger up not really sure what was going on, what was that anyway? Why Toph asked that from her? She couldn't mean… well, she was definitely over with Sokka now that he was with Suki in Kyoshi Island, but she just couldn't be thinking on Zuko in that way, right?

While the tanned girl continued running around that idea on her head another girl walked across the room, in the middle of her step the reinstated crown princess of the Fire Nation turned around to look at the rather pretty girl inside the room.

"Uh, Katara, not that I don't mind the view, but what exactly are you doing?" Azula asked seeing that the tanned girl was wearing, which meant her undergarments and a partially opened robe, blue of course, Azula was trying not to look directly at all the skin showing and instead focused on the weird expression the other girl had in her face.

"What? Oh, yeah, is just that, Toph asked me something weird" she said shaking her head a bit to rid her mind from all the strange things that had happened so far, and it was still morning, in front of her the princess rolled her eyes.

"Is the badger-mole, when she doesn't do something crazy anyway?"

"No, is just that, she asked me why Zuko was with Mai and then I told her why she couldn't ask him and then she run away and I think she went in search of Zuko and…" before she could continue the pale hand of Azula shut her mouth before she continued her rant.

"Why don't you dress quickly and then both of us can go out and have some breakfast, don't you think is a great idea?" Azula said with a wide smile.

"You want to leave this place? Are you going to let everything go on? This could go wrong in so many ways Azula!"

"Of course I know that, why do you think I want to get out? As much as I love to see my brother in trouble I just don't want to be present when those two starts fighting, are you crazy enough to get in the middle of those two beasts?" Azula said with all the seriousness present in her voice; in front of her Katara closed her eyes a few moments before smiling at her very close 'friend'.

"You know, why don't we go to the 'Dragon's Legend'? I love their dumplings" she said closing the topic, she just hoped Zuko could survive his next ordeal.

/

Azula: Eh, not bad, I quite liked the ending.

Katara: I'm sure you enjoyed that more than others.

Azula: What can I say? At least I ended complete this time or without my back being broken by my brother.

Katara: Are you still bitter about that?

Azula: Hell yes I am!

Katara: How cute! You are pouting!

Azula: I certainly do not pout! Only Zuko would do something that dorkish!

Katara: Whatever your highness says, but look at it this way, this time you didn't end with Sokka.

Azula: Or Aang, thanks Agni, after all, I quite like Water peasants, it all depends in how sexy they are.

Katara: Oh, really, I wonder, which 'peasant' are you talking about?

Azula: I'll let you use your imagination *pats Katara's ass*

Katara: EEEEPPPP! AZULA!

Azula: I love it when you scream my name, if you all want to see more things like that just ask the author, I'm sure he would indulge you.

Katara: Azula! Don't listen to her, please!


End file.
